


Sugar and Spice

by Imjustmakingsuffupagain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustmakingsuffupagain/pseuds/Imjustmakingsuffupagain
Summary: Arat is in neck deep, but she's okay with it actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this bopping around in my head. Might make it a series.

Roxy walked down the halls to the cafeteria. She yawned and stretched as she stood in line looking around to see who was there. She grabbed her food and headed straight for the table at the back. She plopped down next to Arat and smiled.  
“You woke up early.” Roxy said as she started in on her eggs. Arat sipped her coffee and smiled, putting her arm on the back of Roxy’s chair.  
“Someone was snoring, thought I’d just get an early start.” She smirked. Roxy shook her head and laughed.  
“I do not snore.” She protested.  
“Oh you snore Rox. You snore when you actually get a goodnight’s sleep.” Arat laughed.  
“Yeah, so loud we can hear. That’s how we know Arat’s taken care of her woman.” Simon laughed nudging the man next to him as the table have a hearty laugh.  
“Oh it is too early for this crude behaviour.” Roxy sighed, acting offended. Arat drank the last drop of her coffee and kissed Roxy’s cheek.  
“I take great pride in your snoring.” She whispered into her ear. Roxy tried to suppress the smile that started to form as her cheeks grew warm and pink.  
“As you should. You’re practically an artist.” Roxy said giving her a wink.  
“It’s too early for the fucking flirting. Save it for tomorrow.” Negan groaned as he collapsed into a chair across from them.  
“That reminds me, I have my things all set up in Laura’s room.” Roxy said.  
“I don’t see why you have to stay in her room tonight. It’s a bit ridiculous.” Arat groaned as she took the pot of coffee from the middle of the table and refilled her cup.  
“I know, I know. I’m not a traditionalist, but I am superstitious. You’re just going to have to deal with it.” Roxy smiled sipping her cup.  
“I guess I am. Damn, I’ve got myself in way too deep.” Arat smiled shaking her head.  
“You still have a day to back out. Your choice. But you won’t get to tap this fine ass again.” Roxy smirked.  
“Now that just can’t happen.” Arat growled as she leaned into kiss her.  
“It’s a good thing I don’t put sugar in my coffee, you two are going to give me a damn cavity instead.” Negan chuckled.  
“Sorry boss. She doesn’t like to follow the no PDA at breakfast rule. I’ll give her a good punishment later.” Arat smiled.  
“Nope. But you most certainly can tomorrow.” Roxy giggled. Negan let out a groan.  
“Alright, finish the fuck up. We have a run to do. I don’t want to take all goddamn day.” Negan said standing up. The rest of the table got on their feet as he left.  
“I’ll see you later babe. Try not to go too crazy with everything, yeah?” Arat said.  
“I know. I won’t, I promise. Go kick some ass.” Roxy said pulling Arat into a kiss. Arat smiled and walked away, looking over her shoulder before leaving the cafeteria.  
Roxy finished up her breakfast. She had the day off, requesting it from Negan to get everything ready for tomorrow’s events. Negan would act like he didn’t care, but when no one else was in the room he would practically jump up and down talking about planning with Roxy. Negan was a reluctant romantic.  
Roxy was walking to the meeting room, a wide and long room that would comfortably fit about a hundred people the savior’s used for mass meetings. A box of supplies in hand as a few of Negan’s wives walked behind her. They all had boxes and bags of things and were chit chatting happily as they walked into the room. She gave them all instructions and they all set out to work. Roxy was hanging up some lights on the wall as she thought about the day she met Arat.  
Roxy walked into the cafeteria, Simon next to her. He had picked her up, saving her from a hoard of dead that were sure to make her lunch. He was the first person to have been nice to her in months, maybe even years.  
“Alright hun, this is where you get chow. You work for the points, you come here, use your points, ya get food. Simple. Now, the boss gave me permission to give you a free meal for today. Even if he hadn’t, I’d have gotten ya something. Look at ya, you’re skin and bones!” Simon said.  
Roxy remained quiet, taking her surroundings. She was wary of everyone and everything. She wasn’t just going to let her guard down. Simon piled food onto the tray and escorted her to a table.  
“You eat up. We’ll get you back up to fighting weight real quick.” He chuckled sitting next to her. Roxy slowly started eating. A tray slammed down next to her, causing her to jump. A woman sank into the seat.  
“Shit, sorry. Wasn’t paying attention.” The woman said.  
“This is Roxy. Picked her up today, she’s a little nervous so be nice.” Simon said pointedly.  
“I am nice. Sometimes. I’m Arat.” She said looking at Roxy. Roxy gave a nod, not looking from her tray. They ate in quiet for a minute.  
“So, what happened? He pick you up off the side of the road, you volunteered? What?” Arat asked. Roxy cleared her throat.  
“I...he helped me get away from a hoard.” She said, her voice quiet, but strong.  
“She was holding her own. But there was way too many. Gave her a hand.” Simon gave Roxy a smile.  
“Ah. Simon loves bringing home strays. Has a soft spot for them.” Arat said.  
“I’m not a stray.” Roxy said slamming her fork on the table. Arat looked up at her. Roxy looked over at her, making eye contact for the first time. They stared at each other for a long minute.  
“No. You’re right, you’re a wolf.” Arat gave a small smile. Roxy’s brows furrowed. She wasn’t expecting that. Arat went back to eating. Roxy felt her chest tighten. She took a drink of water, trying to cool off. Arat’s eyes, danced in her mind. They were the most amazing color.  
“Anyway, I’m putting you on kitchen duty for now. You’ll get ten points to start with when you start work tomorrow.” Simon said clearing his throat. Roxy gave a nod.  
That night, Roxy laid in bed thinking about Arat. She wasn’t prepared to meet someone so beautiful. There was something about her, something dangerous but not unpredictable. She wanted more. She wanted to know her.  
She started kitchen duty, mostly cleaning. It was nothing compared to living outside. She grabbed her meal and saw Arat sitting by herself. She suddenly felt a bold feeling rush over her. She went over and sat next to her. Arat didn’t look up.  
“How did you get here?” Roxy asked as she started to eat. Arat looked up at her, brow furrowed, clearly trying to decide how to answer.  
“Not much different. I was out there alone, I was being attacked by the dead. Negan and Simon and few guys rolled up and helped me out. They liked me and took me back. I worked my way up the ranks.” Arat said shrugging and going back to eating.  
“I haven’t met Negan yet.” Roxy said, a slight nervousness to her voice as she picked at her food.  
“He’s a good leader. He keeps everyone here safe. He might not be conventional or anything, but he’s good. He’ll probably take a liking to you. Might even ask you to be a wife.” Arat said, something her voice towards the end sounded disappointed.  
“Then I’d have to politely decline.” Roxy said.  
“Why would you do that? I mean...why?” Arat said clearing her throat.  
“I don’t...bat for his team.” Roxy said stifling a smile. Arat burst out laughing, so loud it surprised Roxy and made people turn to see what was happening.  
“That’s great! That’s awesome! I love it!” She said wiping a tear from her eye.  
“You gotta tell him that one if he does ask.” She smiled. Roxy couldn’t help but smile.  
“I mean...yeah I guess.” Roxy chuckled.  
“Sorry...I just...I love a good pun.” Arat smiled. She looked like a ray of sunshine. She seemed too beautiful to be in this world.  
They had dinner with each other everyday for a week. Arat would act like she wasn’t looking forward to it, but she was. She had even pushed some of her duties onto someone else, so she wouldn’t be late. Arat just wanted to be around Roxy. Wanted to make her smile.  
Roxy was finished cleaning up the kitchen and was on her way out of the cafeteria when she bumped into Arat at the door.  
“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here? I mean, cafeteria has been closed for a while.” Roxy questioned.  
“I just...there was an angry civilian running around earlier. He was violent and they got him calmed down. But I just wanted to make sure you got to your room safe.” Arat said clearing her throat, her face straight.  
“Oh. Well in that case, thank you. Though I think I could have handled it.” Roxy smiled as she started walking.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. But people can get stupid. Anyway, good day?” Arat asked, turning her head away from Roxy and wincing at her own awkwardness.  
“Um, yeah. I mean, I wasn’t eaten or beaten, so pretty good.” Roxy smiled. Arat nodded. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to her room.  
“Well, thank you for escorting me.” Roxy said.  
“Yeah, no, of course. My pleasure.” Arat smiled.  
“Um...goodnight then.” Roxy said and opened her door before Arat grabbed her wrist.  
“So, I feel like you want this, but I need to make sure you do. I really want to kiss you, is that okay?” She said as quickly as a person has ever spoke.  
“Absolutely.” Roxy sighed. Arat pulled her into a kiss. Her hands cupping her face and tangling in her hair. Roxy wrapped her arms around Arat’s waist, trailing up to just below her breast. Roxy parted her lips, allowing Arat entrance. They pulled apart only when oxygen levels were at critical.  
“Um...that...that was one hell of a goodnight.” Roxy smiled. Arat smiled and looked at the floor.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Arat said.  
“Oh yeah. You definitely will.”Roxy said as she walked into her room and closed the door. Her heart was beating out of her chest.  
Roxy looked around the room at the finished product and smiled.  
“Looks pretty good for the apocalypse.” She chuckled. The wives all laughed and hummed in agreement. They all left, Roxy putting a sign on the door to warn people to stay out until tomorrow. They all headed to dinner. Roxy sat down next to Simon and began eating.  
“You ready for tomorrow?” Roxy asked. Simon gave a groan.  
“I don’t see why you two had to have me do it. We could have taken that freaky bastard from Alexandria. He’s more qualified at least.” He said stabbing his food.  
“Someone has stage fright.” Roxy chuckled.  
“I do not. I just don’t like being all...mushy. That’s your department.” He said pointing his fork at her.  
“Bullshit. You love being mushy. If you didn’t I wouldn’t even be here.” She smirked. Arat came falling into her seat with a sigh.  
“What are you two talking about?” She asked shoving bread into her mouth.  
“Simon has stage fright.” Roxy smiled.  
“I do not!” Simon yelled in frustration. They both laughed.  
“You two fucking ready for tomorrow? No going fucking back! I mean, you totally could, but neither of you would come out alive.” Negan chuckled as he sat down.  
“He’s right you know. If we ever did break up, it’d be a bloodbath.” Arat said sipping her water.  
“Absolutely. But that won’t happen.” Roxy smiled. They looked over and saw Simon scribbling something on a notepad.  
“Take a fucking breather Simon. The rest of your fucking hair will fall out at this rate.” Negan laughed.  
“Easy for you to say. They aren’t making you do a speech.” Simon grumbled.  
“Well, they know better than to have me make a fucking speech about romance.” Negan laughed.  
“I would just like the swearing to be minimal.” Roxy sighed as she finished up her dinner.  
“Well, I’m off to have a sleepover with Laura.” Roxy said standing up.  
“Kinky.” Negan said, a evil grin on his face.  
“It better not be. You really don’t have to do this.” Arat said.  
“I know, but I want to. Goodnight.” Roxy smiled, bending down and kiss Arat before dumping her tray and leaving.  
Neither of them slept well that night. They were both far too excited. Arat had been reluctant the whole planning process, but she secretly was excited about the whole thing. It’d be a nice day at least. They were both giddy.  
Roxy woke up and bound out of bed. Laura smiled and shook her head as she left. Laura was helping Arat get ready, while Roxy went to the wives to help get ready. The wives had a field day doing her hair and makeup. It felt normal and exciting. They all giggled and had a good time.  
Arat had timed how long it took her to get ready with Laura. About thirty minutes. She was sitting in her room having a drink with Laura as they watched the Matrix. Two very different experiences.  
The meeting hall filled up with Saviours, people chatting and trying to look their best. If they didn’t they feared Roxy’s might would come crashing down on them. Simon stood at the front of the room reading his notes. Negan slapped him on the back and laughed.  
“This isn’t a test. Lighten the fuck up.” He laughed and sat at the front row.  
Arat came walking in and up to the front. She kept messing with her shirt. Laura ran up next to her and slapped her hands.  
“You look great, just stop messing with it!” Laura scolded. Arat sighed and nodded.  
“Did you see her yet? She’s still like...excited right?” Arat looked over at Negan.  
“Oh I fucking saw her. Fucking lucky she’s a lesbian. Damn that girl is hot. And of course she’s excited. Practically bouncing off the fucking walls. Everyone needs a chill pill today!” Negan laughed from his chair.  
“Simon, you know you can read from your notes. No one said to memorize them.” Arat said.  
“What!? You’re telling me this now! I’ve been paranoid about this for weeks!” Simon yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation. The wives filed into the room, one of them stood at the back with a radio and pressed a button. Music started lofting into the room. The doors opened, Arat sucked in a breath, Roxy walked in. Arat let out the breath and tried to keep her face from looking dumb. Roxy looked so beautiful. She had found a silk wedding gown and had been restoring it for weeks. It hugged all the right places and fell to the floor. Her hair was swept to the side and had waves like in the old movies. She was radiating happiness as she got to the front.  
She had to remind herself to breath as she looked at Arat. She always took her breath away. She wore tight white pants and a silk, white, shirt. Her hair was brushed back into a loose ponytail. Her perfect eyes were shining, they looked like stars.  
“So...um….Arat and Roxy are two of the best people we have here. They’re at least the two best to deal with on any given day, not to mention they usually smell better too.” Simon said clearing his throat and hoping someone laughed. The room gave a collective chuckle.  
“They didn’t seem like they would get along at first, but I guess it’s proof that opposites attract. They seem to make each other happy and that’s all that really matters anymore. Roxy at least makes Arat less shouty, thanks for that by the way.” The room laughed, Arat shot Simon a look, but Roxy giggled.  
“So I guess, I just have to ask the question now. Roxy, do you take Arat as your wife? To love her and protect her at all times?” Simon asked.  
“I do.” Roxy beamed, holding onto Arat’s hands.  
“Arat, do you take Roxy as your wife, to love and protect her at all times?”  
“Hell yeah, I do.” Arat smiled.  
“You may kiss your bride then.” Simon chuckled. Arat pulled Roxy into a deep kiss. The room erupted into cheers and applause. They broke the kiss, their foreheads leaning against each others as they laughed.  
The party kept on until the wee hours in the morning. Negan was currently dancing with his wives around him. Everyone was plastered. Arat and Roxy sat at the back of the room tangled in each other’s arms, watching their friends look like idiots.  
“So, you happy I talked you into this?” Roxy looked to Arat.  
“Yeah, I guess. If only to see you like a fucking knockout in that dress and make sure everyone knows you’re mine and I’m your’s.” She smiled.  
“Okay good.” Roxy leaned over and kissed her.  
“I think we can make a break for it now. No one will notice.” Arat said.  
“I think we can too. Although, watching Negan dance like an idiot is kinda fun.” Roxy giggled. Arat stood, pulling her out of the chair and out the door. They ran down the halls until they reached their room. They slammed the door and locked it.  
“Well, wife. We’re all alone. What could you possibly want to do now?” Roxy giggled. Arat walked over to her and pinned her against the door.  
“Oh I can think of a few things.” She smirked and pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
